Mam dla ciebie pracę
by Altair Abe Black
Summary: Ktoś zostawia przeżarte kwasem kartki na miejscach zbrodni, co niemal natychmiast intryguje Neara. W zupełnie innym świecie Undertaker dostrzega zbyt dużo bieli w tych dziwnych, dziwnych nowych czasach.


(Nigdy nie myślał, że spotka kogoś białego w taki sposób. Nie tak normalnie, jak kartka albo śnieg, ale białego najprawdziwszą bielą, po prostu brakiem jakiegokolwiek innego koloru, zaprzeczeniem barwy. Już kiedyś zetknął się z podobnym zjawiskiem – ale wtedy była to czerń, a jej właściciel nie miał serca, zupełnie inaczej niż teraz.

Plamka. Jak wyżarte kwasem miejsce w tęczy.)

Nowa sprawa.

- Morderca zawsze zostawia ślad, popełnia zbrodnie w różnych częściach świata… Dobrze, że się coś znalazło, bo jeszcze chwila, a szef by się zanudził tym nic nie robieniem. – Mężczyzna przerywa sprawozdanie bardziej poufałym stwierdzeniem.

Nieludzkie podejście, uśmiecha się chłopak w duchu. Bo przecież powinno im zależeć na tym, by nie musieć rozwiązywać żadnych spraw.

Choć może wydawać się to dziwne, już wie, jak to jest zachowywać się po ludzku. Wie, jakie uczucia towarzyszą różnym sytuacjom i wie, że mordercom często towarzyszą uczucia zupełnie niewłaściwe. Ostatnio przekonał się, że pod tym względem detektywi mają z nimi mnóstwo wspólnego.

Był doskonały w teorii.

(Mała, biała plamka, tuż obok, tuż pod nosem. Może przechodziła pod Benem, może rzucała kamyki do rzeki. Może potrącała tych samych przechodniów, może, może, może.

A może nie.

A może tak.

Tak-tak-tak, jak zegar, i jeszcze raz, _tak-tak-tak_, od kiedy on tak mówi?

Fascynujące.

Kap-kap-kap, jak krew, pac-pac-pac, jak nagie stopy na podłodze zakładu, stuk-stuk-stuk, jak obcasy na posadzce. Irytujące, że on najczęściej słyszy tylko głupie szur-szur-szur taśmy i trzaski, i stukot, coś przeskakuje, chrobocze…

Biała plamka milczy.

_Tak-tak-tak_, mówi zegar, zgadzając się z właścicielem, _tak-tak-tak, świetna plamka_.)

- W miejscach zbrodni…

- Wszystkich?

- Tak. No więc na miejscach zbrodni odnaleziono…

- Równocześnie?

- Niemal. No więc odnaleziono tylko białe kartki. Po jednej w każdym miejscu – dodaje szybko, żeby ten straszny chłopak znowu mu nie przerwał. To niesamowite, ile on mówi. A może tylko tak się wydaje po miesiącach niemal całkowitego milczenia. – Kartki. Białe. Różnego formatu, zawsze gładkie.

- DNA? Odciski palców?

- Nie ma.

- Jakikolwiek ślad? Zadzior, zarysowanie, zagięcie, cokolwiek?

- Zupełnie nic. Jakby powstały w najsterylniejszych warunkach na świecie. Żadnego śladu.

- Interesujące – mówi, a oczy mu błyszczą.

(Śmieszne.

Szur-szur-szur, robią ludzkie uczynki zaraz po śmierci. Szur-szur-szur, robi ludzkie życie, dobiegając końca.

Śmieje się. Nie dlatego, że jest okrutny albo że bawi go czyjś zgon. Prawdę mówiąc, ludzie robią się o wiele ciekawsi po śmierci, kiedy ich powłoki są takie… w sam raz, w samiutki raz, białe i sztywne, martwe, a jednak ciągle zmieniające się. Ale nie, śmieje się, bo przez chwilę coś go łaskocze.

Kartka spada bezgłośnie. Biała, a jednak nie biała, tylko w kolorze kartki.

Przekrzywia głowę, rozbawiony. _Biała-nie-biała_, szczerzy zęby, chichocze.

Martwy człowiek patrzy na niego szklanymi oczami bez poczucia humoru. Dusza cofa się, przerażona własnymi ziemskimi uczynkami, wpatrzona w szur-szur-szuranie.)

- Szefie – dyszy mężczyzna, jakby właśnie wbiegł po schodach, zastanawiając się w duchu, jak ten mały zareaguje. – Zmieniły się.

- Co?

- Kartki. Przy kolejnych ofiarach znaleziono kartki z dziurą na środku, przeżarte kwasem.

- Czy układają się w jakiś wzór?

- Eee… Kartki?

- Dziury.

- Yhm, no nie wiem, szefie, dziury jak dziury, nieregularne, jak to od kwasu… Tak na pierwszy rzut oka to się w nic nie układają, ale jak szef chce, to możemy zatrudnić…

- Nie, dziękuję. Chcę je zobaczyć.

- Oczywiście.

(Biała plamka nabiera intensywności, coraz bardziej zaprzecza jakimkolwiek kolorom. Wyżarte miejsce tęczy razi w oczy. Nie łaskocze. Nie-nie-nie, raczej boli, przeszywa, wbija się w sam środek mózgu, dotyka nieistniejącego rdzenia.

Z czernią to co innego. Czerń potrafi być groźna i niebezpieczna, wszechogarniająca, ale przy tym zawsze łaskocze, zawsze, bez wyjątku. A biel nie.

Nie podoba mu się.)

- Nic się nie dzieje.

- Widzę. Może się przyczaił.

- Z pewnością. Stały nadzór, tak jak szef mówił. Ciągła gotowość.

(Nie chce widzieć tej plamki, nie chce jej interesować; kiedy jest zainteresowana, robi się intensywniejsza, brzydsza.

Spogląda na zegar.

Tik-tik-tik, jak kropelki bólu.

Spogląda jeszcze raz, przechylając głowę. Zna rozwiązanie.

_Tak-tak-tak_, zgadza się zegar, jak zawsze.)

W nocy nie krzyczy. Nie ma w zwyczaju krzyczeć, choć – jak twierdzi teoria – jest to bardzo częste w chwilach szoku oraz – jak twierdzi detektywistyczne doświadczenie – jest to bardzo częste w chwilach śmierci.

Nie krzyczy. Nigdy nie zachowywał się normalnie.

- Mieliście wyglądać inaczej – mówi, patrząc na przybysza wielkimi oczami dziecka, którym już dawno nie jest.

- Wszyscy żyją złudzeniami, zwłaszcza tu, tu-tu-tu – odpowiada osobnik z długą kosą, długimi włosami i długą, powłóczystą szatą. – Teraz ujrzysz swoje życie – dodaje.

- Nie chcę. Moje życie mnie nie obchodzi. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego wyglądasz inaczej. Powinieneś być potworem, z łuskami i rogami, z kłami, szponami i…

Przerywa mu wybuch śmiechu.

(Mała biała plamka po śmierci wciąż jest biała, ale zasnuwa ją gołębiowo-sadzowy kolor śmierci.

Więc teraz ma kolor. A jednak nadal jest biała w spowijającej ją szarości.

To dopiero fascynujące.)

- To ty zabiłeś tych wszystkich ludzi – konstatuje nagle Near, bardziej rzeczywisty teraz, po śmierci, niż wcześniej, w czasie życia.

- Och, tak-tak-tak – chichocze Undertaker, potrząsając głową i wymachując rękami. – I mam dla ciebie pracę, jeśli chcesz, a nawet, jeśli nie chcesz.

(Undertaker nigdy nie umiał określić własnego koloru. Wszystkich innych – owszem, ale własnego nigdy. Nigdy nawet nie próbował, wiedząc, że to niemożliwe.)

- Dlaczego? – pyta chłopak, kiedy ich buty stukają na posadzce Domu Shinigamich.

(_Why-why-why_, pytał niegdyś, tupiąc na posadzce Domu Shinigamich. Wie, że pytał. Pamięta.

Nie ma pojęcia, jaka była odpowiedź.)

- Bo jesteś biały-nie-biały. Biały, ale nie biały.

- Nie można mieć takiego koloru. To niemożliwe.

_(Właśnie dlatego mam dla ciebie pracę.)_


End file.
